Friends Forever
by angelicbaby232
Summary: A J/C story.


Disclamier - The chatacters in this story are NOT mine and the story itself was written by me and is not an offical episode of In a Heartbeat.... so calm down.... so basically it's not mine so get over it! oh! and Don't sue! lol hehe read on....  
  
Announcment~ Since fanfiction.net is making everyone make chapters into one page I had to do this to this story! Sorry!   
  
Friends Forever Chapter One  
"Where is he?" Val Lanier sat in the chair with her hand pressed against her forehead.   
"He'll be here. You know Jamie - always late, he's probably just doing his hair or something." Tyler Connel went over to comfort Val.  
"Yeah Val, besides when was the last time you started caring about Jamie?" Brooke inturrupted.  
"Yeah I know, but since he's started the EMT with us, I have been asking him to be more "on time" and he promised he would - but I guess not." Val was obviously worried about him, she wnated him to be responsible.  
Just then, Jamie Waite came walking in with his black leather on, he had a look on his face, not a happy look, eathier.  
"Jamie! Where were you!? You had Val worried!" Brooke tried to stand up to Jamie - but everyone chuckled when she only came to his chest. But Jamie stood there rolling his eyes.  
"I - I'm sorry." He wouldn't look up. Something was wrong. He walked towards Val and she stood up and gave him a hug.  
Tyler and Brooke looked at eachother with confused looks on there faces, Tyler chuckled.   
"Are you guys...." Tyler asked trailing off almost asking if they were going out.  
"Excuse me? Do you mean.... going out?" Jamie asked, why would he ask that? Ewww, Jamie asked himself.   
"US?! Me and Jamie?" Val asked, "NO!" She moved far away from Jamie, as far as possible clear over to Brooke, she didn't want them to get that idea in their heads. But, she was hiding something about Jamie, and Brooke found that out. But, what was she hiding.  
Eveyone was silent staring at the look on Jamie's face. Just then, the siren went off. Everyone ran to the truck.   
Brooke stood there shaking her head, "Something's fishy."   
  
  
  
  
Tyler drove off. "135 Carmella Drive. A man having heart attack. Age is about sixty-five."   
"Val, you don't have to take this call if you don't want to. I mean, if it reminds you of your dad to much." Hank asked.   
".... No I can do it." Val said uncomfortably. She moved her hand towards the bag and the truck came to a complete stop. Everyone hoped out.  
"Thank heavens your here! It's into the kitchen he's on the ground." An about sixty year old woman told them.  
"Thanks." Jamie said as he followed Tyler, Val, and Hank. He ran in he knew the man who was on the floor.  
"Ty I.... I.... know him." Jamie dropped his bags.  
"Jamie, if you don't hurry up he'll be gone!" Tyler yelled. A tear streamed down Jamie's face. He really did know this man. He quickly wiped his tears and snapped out of the trace.  
"24 over 130." Val said.  
"He's crashing." Hank said.   
Jamie's face was scared. How did he know this man. It wasn't his father or grandfather. Why was he crying? He's been on so many of these calls. Something was up.   
When they got back, Booke was asleep on the couch. It was night shift.   
"Tyler. I think I know what' wrong with Jamie." Val explained, "You see, he's been in this long time relashonship with this girl. Her name is Samantha. She's great. I think they broke up and thats his problem."   
"Look, Val, there's something wrong with him , I'm not sure what yet. But, I hardly think somebody like Jamie would cry over a girl."  
"No. What else would be wrong?" Val asked, "Tyler, you have to listen to me. He really liked her. Personally, I think she was cheating."  
Tyler thought for a while, "you know you could be right. He was really out-of-it this morning. I mean, like before the call. And he knew something about that man."  
"Yeah, and do you know who this girl is exactly?"  
"No, who?"  
"Samantha Gesmond. That cheerleader, dancer, and her ex boyfriend is Donnie Bilsford." Val exclaimed.  
"Donnie Bilsford?! OMG! He made quarterback on the team! Took my place!" Tyler got so emotional over a little thing like that.  
"Tyler, calm down."  
Just then Jamie emerged, tears flowing in his eyes.  
"Jamie. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Val went over to comfort him.   
"Catie... it's Catie.... she was in.... in a car accident." Tears streamed heavily in big drops down his face.  
"Jamie, are you serious?" Val started crying.. scard for Catie.   
He nodded. He reached his arm up to comfort Val. Tyler looked at them in shock. Tyler wasn't best friends with Catie but he knew her. "Come on!" Tyler grabbed Val by the hand and Jamie followed.   
  
Everyone was silent on the way to the hospital. Cries came from the back seat were Val was.   
"Val, you don't need to cry. It probably wasn't that bad." Tyler told her looking into the rear veiw mirror.  
"Ty, sorry to burst your bubble - but she was hit by a truck. A very large truck." Jamie said, sniffing from tears.  
Val cried harder. When they reached the hospital they all hopped out.  
  
"Wait... Jamie.... if she was into an accident then why weren't we called to the scene?" Val asked.  
"... I don't know... but I'm not waiting any longer to find out!" Jamie, Tyler, and Val ran to the lobby and asked if she was okay.  
  
  
Friends Forever Chapter 2  
  
"You can go in and see her now. Only one at a time though." A young blonde nurse said.  
"Jamie, you can go first." Val said.  
Jamie nodded in pleasure.  
"Umm she's in room two-o-five." The nurse said with a grin as she walked away.  
"Thank you." Jamie said. He took a deep breath to help him from crying.  
Jamie walked down the hallway and up the stairs he opened the door to her room with trembling hands.   
"Catie are you awake?" Jamie quietly asked.  
"Jamie... is that you?" Catie's voice was weak he could barely hear her.   
"Yeah, it's me." He grabbed the chair and sat on it backwards. He held her hand, "the nurse said you are very lucky to be alive." She had a neckbrace on.  
"Jamie, you bring me faith. When I saw that car coming, I thought I was going to die. But when I thought of you, I slammed my brakes on."  
"Listen, your my best friend. Nobody understands me. So, together we make a great team. I couldn't live without you." Jamie said, the tears in his eyes all dropped out. Thinking he could have lost her. Even though they weren't going out, he still loved her as a friend.  
"Jamie, could you do something for me?" She asked.  
"Sure, what is it?" Jamie asked peeping up a little.  
"Could you...." Before she could finish the heart monitor she had connected to her crashed.   
His eyes widened. She was shaking! "CATIE!! OH MY GOSH! CATIE! PLEASE! DONT GO! COME ON! NURSE!" Jamie fell to the ground.  
The nurses walked in with the doctor. "Whats going on?"  
The doctor told Jamie he had to leave. Jamie stayed curled up in a ball on the gorund, his face buried in his hands, Why did this have to happen to HIS Catie?   
  
He waited outside the door for ten minutes untill the doctor came out and told him he had to go outo the waiting room. Jamie then rolled his puffy, red, swollen eyes and left.   
"Is... Catie al - alight?" Val asked burying her face in Tylers chest.  
"Look, I don't really want to talk about it.  
"Shh. Val, it'll be alright." Tyler assured her, "Jamie, you have to tell us."  
"Look! All that happened was I went into there and we were talking. Then .... then her monitor crashed." On those last words in when he was really out-of-it. It was almost like he wasn't there. Like he didn't know what he was talking about.   
"Okay, Jame, calm down," Tyler said, "calm..."  
Just then, Brooke and Vals mother came in.  
"Oh mom!"Val ran over to her mom.  
"Is Catie alright?" Brooke asked.  
"We don't have much word," Tyler said as he went over to Brooke, "but don't talk to Jamie about her." He whispered. He only whispered because he saw how emotional Jamie got when someone even said the word Catie.  
She nodded.  
Val's mother sat down next to Jamie and said, "Jamie, dear, I know how you and Catie are such good friends," she began, "but, bad things happen in life, like this, and we can't stop that."  
"I know." Jamie's voice was quiet. After what he's been through just before that in Catie's hospital room he knew he's seen everythign tht could possibly go bad.  
"And you know that Catie....." Tyler began.  
"Look, guys, I really don't want to talk about Catie, I don't want to be mad at any of you!" Jamie began, "I don't know why this had to happen to me!"  
Silence.  
  
  
One week later Tyler and Val were on there way to school when they thought they'd drop by and see how Catie was doing. Unfortunetly, when they got there, it was about six forty-five and Jamie was sleeping in the waiting room on a chair. I mean, Val and Tyler knew Jamie had to like Catie, and all. But, this? Actaully sleeping at the hospital? I mean that was like WHOA.  
"Look how cute?" Val said to Tyler.  
"Cute? I think it's disgusting." Tyler said.   
"Gee, I wonder how Catie is. Do you think she'll be alright?" Val asked.   
"Well, can't we ask to see her?" Tyler asked.  
"Well, I hardly think they'll let us because it's not visiting hours. But, hey, it's worth a shot!" Val said. There was hardly anybody in the hospital, aside for the doctors walking around.   
"Umm excuse me, but may we see Catie Roth?" Val asked while Tyler went to wake Jamie up.  
"Umm, are you family?" The older woman asked.  
Val bit her bottom lip, "No. But, she's my very best friend and I am soo soo worried."  
".... Okay, but just this once, and if someone asks, tell them your her sister or something." The nurse laughed it off.  
"Oh thank you so much!!" Val said. She walked over to get Tyler. Jamie was now awake. All three of them walked into Caties' room. She was sleeping peacefully.   
She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, Jamie thought, oh why did this have to happen to her?  
"Guys, we should really get to school." Val said after being there for a few minutes.  
"Jamie? Are you coming?" Tyler asked, "Mr Danzel said if you missed another day of school you'd be suspended, ya know?"  
"Yeah, I guess I'd better come." He was cheering up a little bit since her accident.   
"Great. Well, we can stop by after school." Val said as she held her pale pink over-coat.  
Jamie nodded with a slight grin on his face. He looked terrible.  
"Umm Jamie... do you want to freshen up a bit first?" Tyler asked giggling a little bit.  
He looked into the mirror in the hospital room, "Ahh. Whoa. I look scary." he laughed.  
"Here, use this." Val offered him a brush from her purse."  
"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically, after he brushed his hair he noticed Catie moving, "guys look!"  
"Catie!! Catie, baby, are you awake?" He grabbed her hand.  
"Oh! Jamie, watch don't grab her hand to hard!" Val said putting her hand over her mouth.  
Jamie looked up.  
"Jamie?" Catie's voice was like angels singing to his ears. At the moment he realized he loved her, "Val? Tyler? Wow, you're here too?" she managed to spread across her face.  
"How are you feeling?" Val asked her best friend.  
"I'm actually feeling a lot better." Catie said, "I mean, be stomach doesn't have pains, and my head don't hurt when I talk."  
"Wow, Catie that's great!" Jamie said a huge smile on his face.  
"Jamie," she began as she caefully sat up, "your hair looks terrible." she giggled.  
Jamie laughed and so did Val and Tyler.   
"Guys, it's seven-o-five. We are so late!" Tyler said putting his arm around Val's waist.  
"She's right, Cat. Sorry, we'll be buy after school." Jamie explained kissing her hand.  
She manage to get her hand up to her left ponytail and pull it tighter.  
"I'll see you guys later." Catie said, her voice actaully sounded normal. It was like a miracle, Jamie thought.  
They all went on there way to school while Catie awaited for Jamie, Val, and Tyler to come after school.   
  
  
Friends Forever Chapter 4  
  
The bell rang for seventh period. Jamie, who was almost asleep on his desk, had detention, Catie was supposed to be there. Jamie ahd already explained to all her teachers her little accident. They were devastated. Kind of like Jamie was when he heard about it.  
"Jamie! Jamie, wait up." Jamie slammed his locker and turned around fast to see Samantha standing before him.  
"Look, Sam, I don't really want to talk about it. We are NOT I repeat, NOT, getting back together. I love someone else." Jamie said, his voice weak. He scractched the back of his head.  
"Jamie, I don't really care what you think. And I want you to know, I go better with Donnie anyway!" She walked away with her cheerleading uniform on, growling.  
At teh point Jamie didn't really care what she said, he loved Catie.  
"Wow. She might be a little patiet cheerleader, but she sure can scream!" Tyler came up next to him.   
"Ha. Your telling me!"   
"Jamie, she couldn't be the reason you were so upset the other morning and kept being late for work, would she?" Tyler asked, ammused, that he remembered top ask J about that.  
"Tyler, I can assure you that SHE was the problem."   
"The what was it?"  
Jamie stood there, absent minded, not knowing what he was going to say next, "You wouldn't understand." Jamie walked away leaving Tyler. "Jamie, come on!" Tyler went after him.  
  
  
"Here you go Ms. Roth. Some chicken soup, just like you ordered." The ederly nurse walked into Caties' room with a tray.  
"Oh, Karen, thank you." Catie took the tray politely, she scanned her nose over the tasty smelling soup before taking her spoon and actually eating it.  
"No problem. Would you like the TV on?"  
"No, thanks."  
The nurse smiled and walked happily out of the room. Catie sat there, thinking about Jamie. About a moment after that Jamie came appearing at her door, "You awake?"  
"Jamie!" Catie was expecting him but not this early, "did you go to school? Its only one fifteen. You guys didn't even get out of school yet."  
"Hello to you too," he said sarcastically, "and to answer your question, I did go to school but I skipped 8th and came to see you."  
I must look terrible, she thought, boy does he look hot in that wife beater. She was scanning him up and down.  
"Catie, hun, are you here? Wake up!" She popped out of the trace fast.  
"Sorry," she began she felt her cheeks gettting red, she knew she was blushing.   
Jamie noticed, but didn't say anything, he didn't want to embarrass her. He walked over to the desk and sat on the chair, backwards, once again. It was silent untill Catie had to say something, "Jamie, I was just wondering...." she began, "you know hwo you call me baby, hun, sweetheart, and all that good stuff? Well...." she was almost going to say 'So are we going out, Babe!?' but she didn't she said instead, "so, do you feel somfortable with that? I mean I don't have a problem with it," as she was saying this his forehead was gathering sweat and it was cringing up like he was getting ready to say 'huh?'  
"Look, Catie, I told you I loved you. Calling you Honey, Baby girl, and all that good stuff..." he was cut off by his watch beeping. "Look I'm on a call Ill be abck later bye!"  
She smiled, "Bye" but he was gone.  
  
"Oh dang. I am so late! He raced out of the hospital doors." Val and Tyler and Hank were already coming in them.  
"Umm a little late, Jamie." Val said.  
"What?! The call's here?" Jamie was confused.  
"Yeah, and your on duty." Tyler said.   
How could the call be here if this is the hospital?, Jamie thought, "Oh well." he thoguht aloud and ran after them.  
They got to the scene where there was a nurse on the floor.  
"Omg, Jamie, it's Karen!!" Val said looking in Jamies eyes, "The one working with Catie."  
"Oh well, whoever it is we have to help!" Jamie said to the ground with the woman taking her blood pressure and stuff the EMT's do. *Sorry I couldn't help myself! LoL*  
  
Friends Forever Chapter Five  
  
  
Six Months Later  
  
By now, Karen was retired, but in medical care. Catie was out of the hospital and she came to visit Karen every once in a while, to thank her for what she'd done for Catie when she was in the accident. She had just got out of the hospital and the next day would be the first day back for her sicne her car incedent.   
  
  
The silent Kingsport High halls echoed when the sound of the bell rang. Jamie grabbed his French book and headed for his locker to get his second period books. He hadn't seen Catie all day, he normally walked her to school but her mom drove her that morning and Jamie got to school late. So, that means he didn't see her all morning because once he had gotten she was already in first period. He knew he was there because he had called her the night before from her house, he was so happy to hear she was doing good.   
  
Jamie opened his locker and as he looked up he saw Catie. Her jet-black hair was tied back in two black scrunchies, in pig tails. She was smileing at him, softly.  
  
"Catie! Oh, Catie. How are you feeling?" His eyes widening and he hugged her, picking her off of the ground.   
  
"Jamie, you just saw me - " she paused at a sharp pain in her back as he picked her up, "Oww.... Jamie.... owwww...."   
  
When he head her he sat her down knowing he was hurting her. She was screaming it hurt so bad, "Jamie....." she blinned her eyes twice keeping the tears back. By then everyone was stareing, but everyone also kenw that was was now an EMT and that he could help her, he lifted up her weak back, but slowly not wanting to hurt her anymore. She was screeched in pain.  
  
"Shhhh..... calm down. You'll be okay." Jamie whispered lifting her, he didn't know why he was lifting her when her back was the thing that hurt, but he knew he wouldn't hurt her because of the WAY he was holding her, he carried her down the halls, his face worried.  
  
"OOOOwwWwWwwwww...."   
  
"Cait, your going to be fine." He ran down the steps, her in his arms.  
  
"Mr. Waite and Ms. Roth, where in the heck do you think your going?" The principle, Mr Callen, asked just before Jamie was heading out of the two front doors.   
  
Jamie stopped, Catie almost having a seizure in hsi arms, and said, "Mr. C, she's going nuts here, I am an officail Kingsport EMT, I have tog et her to the hospital.... thanks bye." Jamie explained before Mr. Callen said anything he ran out of the school, she was so light, almost as light as his little sister, but not quite.  
  
"Cait, calm.... we hvae to get you to the hospital." He put her slowly on the back of his bike, but then remember that she wouldn't be able to ride back there if she couldn't even stand up or stop screaming.  
  
"OaoOAOoaoOOOWWww." She said right before she blacked out.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Not again..." he whined, he sat her down on the ground, in the schoo parking lot. He knew exactly what to do....... she was breathing, he oulse was fine, everything was fine except she just wasn't there. 


End file.
